Built-In Effects
Fender Mustang amps, Fender Fuse software, and the Remuda Android App include 42 unique on-board virtual effect "pedals" organized into four banks: * STOMP Box Effects * MOD'ulation Effects * 'DELAY 'Effects * 'REVERB Effects. A brief overview of effects: * STOMP ** Overdrive, Distortion, Fuzz '– All forms of distortion effects, from least to most processed, clipped, harsh and buzzy. ** '''Wah – '''Alters the tone of the signal to create a distinctive effect, mimicking the human voice, creating a "wacka-wacka" funk styled rhythm or used to boost certain frequencies by keeping it in a single position, emphasizing the "sweet spot" in the tonal spectrum of an instrument ** '''Compression – '''Reduces volume spikes (reducing volume when louder than the threshold and increasing it when softer than the threshold), providing a narrower and more consistent dynamic range. 'Dynamic range compression * MOD(Modulation) ** Chorus – Copies the signal, changes the pitch of the copy in which the waveform (sine/triangle) refers to the sweep of the pitch. A sine chorus changes pitch smoothly. A triangle chorus changes pitch more abruptly. Through use of the delay, it achieves the sound of a second guitar (“chorus”). ** Flanger – '''Creates “swooshing” sound by pairing the original signal with a varying frequency copy of the original signal. Emulates the sound of an old studio trick whereby an engineer slows down and speeds up an overdubbed copy of the guitar track. ** '''Vibratone – '''Creates a Doppler effect of a sound approaching and receding, repeatedly. ** '''Tremolo – '''Creates periodic volume changes (repeatedly getting louder and softer) by modulating the amplitude of the incoming signal. ** 'Ring Modulator – '''Creates a highly processed/synthesized electronic sound by multiplying the frequencies of the original and processed signal. ** '''Step Filter – '''Creates a heavily processed, Doppler-like, swirling sound with periodic changes to amplitude, by multiplying the frequencies of the original and processed signals. ** '''Phaser – '''Creates a “swirling” sound by pairing the original signal with a copy of the original signal that is slightly out of time phase with the original. The sound of the effect are the combined signals coming in and out of phase, increasing or decreasing the signal’s amplitude. ** '''Wah – '''Alters the tone of the signal to create a distinctive effect, mimicking the human voice, creating a "wacka-wacka" funk styled rhythm or used to boost certain frequencies by keeping it in a single position, emphasizing the "sweet spot" in the tonal spectrum of an instrument ** '''Pitch Shifter – '''Creates a harmony with the original signal, based on user-designated pitch shift. * 'DELAY – Creates a delayed, repeating and decaying echo effect. ** Delay – ' ** '''Echo Filter – ' ** 'Multitap Delay – '''Multiple delays based on user-set delay time. ** '''Ducking Delay – '''Ducking is a delay where the tail of the delay comes when you stop playing. Particularly useful when playing alongside vocals. ** '''Reverse Delay – '''Emulates old studio trick of an echo/delay being played backwards, recorded on a separate track and then played forwards. ** '''Tape Delay – '''simulates the warm sound of vintage tape echo machines. * 'REVERB ** Emulates the effect of sound reflecting off a number of objects, causing a large number of reflections and decaying as the sound is absorbed. Reverberation